I will kill them
by Kyuubi is me
Summary: Sakura jadi Psychopath, apakah ada yang suka? Read n Review, Please?


Tittle : I will kill them.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Susepense & Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Chara : Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Hyuga Hinata, etc.

Sumarry : Setelah menunggu selama 3 tahun, apa yang didapat Sakura justru diluar perkiran. Cintanya yang tulus justru dibalas dengan penghianatan, dan kini adalah saatnya Sakura menunjukkan apa itu yang namanya 'Balas Dendam'.

Kurama Present, "I will kill them"

Tokyo, 28 Maret, 3 tahun yang lalu.

Malam minggu menjadi malam yang cocok bagi para pasangan muda yang sedang kasmaran untuk berkencan. Tidak terkecuali sepasang muda – mudi yang terlihat sangat serasi. Sakura Haruno, wanita 20 tahun yang bermata emerald nan anggun memang terlihat pantas bersanding dengan pria tampan berusia 21 tahun yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka terlihat sedang memadu kasih di tepi danau, dibawah sinar bulan yang indah dan di kelilingi oleh bunga yang bermekaran nan jauh dari keramaian kota. Sungguh mereka berdua sangat pandai memilih tempat yang cocok untuk berduaan tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun.

"Sakura….." Sasuke membuka percakapan.

"Iya Sasuke….?" Sakura menyahut, menoleh dengan senyum yang lembut ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, terimalah." Sasuke mengulurkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah.

"Apa ini Sasuke….?" Sakura menatap Sasuke keheranan.

"Itu hadiah dariku, bukalah…." Sasuke tersenyum tulus.

"I…ini kalung…. Indah sekali Sasuke…." Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Ku pakaikan untukmu, kamu sangat cantik dengan kalung itu Sakura." Puji Sasuke dengan nada mesra.

"Arigatou Sasuke, Aishiteru."

"Douite Sakura, Aishiteru yo".

Dan sepasang itu saling berciuman, membagi rasa cinta di hati mereka.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku tak bisa sering menemanimu. Aku merasa tak bisa membuat mu bahagia. Sebagai seorang pria, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Aku harap kau bisa memaafkan diriku." Sasuke berkata dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, aku bisa mengerti. Lagipula itu hal yang wajar karena ini juga menyangkut masa depan kita, kamu tidak perlu minta maaf Sasuke." Ucap Sakura memaklumi.

"Tapi Sakura, aku tetap harus meminta maaf kepadamu karena mulai besok aku harus ke Prancis untuk mengurus bisnis ayahku, dan itu tidaklah sebentar." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada lirih.

" Kamu akan pergi ke Prancis besok? Kenapa mendadak begini Sasuke?"

"Bisnis di Prancis tiba-tiba bangkrut karena kalah bersaing dengan perusahaan Hyuuga. Maka dari itu ayah menyuruhku untuk pergi ke Prancis secara mendadak, aku harap kamu bisa mengerti Sakura."

"A..aku bisa mengerti, tapi kenapa mendadak? Aku menyayangimu Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Sakura, namun jika aku tidak pergi maka bisnis ayahku akan benar-benar hancur." Ucap Sasuke mencoba membujuk Sakura.

"Baiklah Sasuke, demi dirimu dan masa depan kita aku akan membiarkanmu ke Prancis". Sakura berkata dengan nada gemetar menahan tangis.

"Jangan menangis Sakura, aku berjanji setelah kepulanganku dari Prancis aku akan melamarmu". Sasuke mengikrarkan sebuah janji yang sebenarnya belum tentu bisa dia tepati.

"Benarkah Sasuke? Aku senang mendengarnya" Sakura tersenyum walaupun hatinya belum merelakan Sasuke untuk pergi.

"I Promise, Sakura".

Dan mereka berdua berpelukan di bawah sinar rembulan yang redup.

(^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^)

Tokyo, 27 Maret, Sekarang.

Sakura POV.

Tokyo, dikota ini lah aku menunggumu, Sasuke. Selama 3 tahun aku terus menanti kepulanganmu. Aku merindukanmu, aku juga menanti janjimu waktu itu. Walaupun hati ini sakit saat mendengar keberangkatanmu ke Prancis untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahmu, tapi aku tetap mencoba mengerti karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Setiap rasa yang kau beri, akan tetap menjadi rasa yang ku simpan didalam hati. Aku ingat saat kau memberikan kalung ini. Kalung pemberianmu selalu menjadi benda kesayanganku. Sasuke, aku merindukanmu. Tapi sekarang, ternyata kau menghianati cintaku, Sasuke. Kau penghianat, aku benar-benar membencimu.

Flash Back, 3 hari yang lalu

Saat itu Sakura pulang dari kantornya, tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat Sasuke yang berada di luar kantor. Sepertinya Sasuke sengaja menunggu Sakura pulang.

"Sasuke…!" Sakura berteriak kencang melihat kehadiran Sasuke.

"Sakura" ucap Sasuke mengampiri Sakura.

"Maafkan aku selama ini meninggalkanmu Sakura." Lanjut Sasuke

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang akhirnya kamu pulang Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum gembira.

"Tapi Sakura, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan" ucap sasuke lirih.

"Apa itu Sasuke?" Sakura mulai penasaran.

"Saat di Prancis aku ayahku mengadakan perjanjikan dengan keluarga Hyuga. Ternyata sebelum kita berpacaran, ayahku sudah berencana agar aku bertunangkan dengan Hinata, putri dari keluarga Hyuga. Pertunangan itu dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan sekaligus menyatukan perusahaan. Aku dan Hinata akan segera menikah." Sasuke berusaha menatap wajah Sakura.

Sakura sangat terkejut, dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Penanti selama 3 tahun dan juga janji yang diberikan Sasuke pupus hanya dengan kata-kata yang melukai perasaan Sakura. Perasaan Sakura hancur, dia sangat marah dan merasa kecewa atas ucapan Sasuke, dia ingin balas dendam dan membunuh wanita Hyuga itu.

"T..tapi kenapa Sasuke? Aku yakin kamu bisa menolak keinginan ayahmu. Bukakah kita saling mencintai?" ucap Sakura berusaha menahan tangis.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, dia tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Sasuke…" Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Jawab Sasuke, kenapa kau diam saja?" nada suara Sakura terdengar sangat lirih.

"Sebenarnya Sakura, sejak aku dipertemukan ayahku dengan Hinata di Prancis, aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya". Mata Sasuke terlihat berbinar ketika dia menyebut nama Hinata.

"Sa..Sasuke.. kenapa kau tega berkata seperti itu? Padahal aku sudah menunggumu selama 3 tahun". Sakura mulai terisak, tak sanggup menahan air matanya.

"Entahlah Sakura… Aku sudah tidak mencintai dirimu lagi" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Lalu janjimu saat itu, apakah kau membohongiku Sasuke?" Sakura berharap apa yang dipikirkan dirinya salah.

"Ya itu benar Sakura. Sudahlah kita akhiri saja hubungan kita, aku bosan denganmu, mulai dari sekarang kita putus!"

"Putus Sasuke?" Sakura terperangah tak percaya, dengan mudahnya Sasuke mengatakan kata putus. Padahal, dia sudah menunggu selama 3 tahun. Tak berartikah penantian Sakura?

"Hn, cepat lepaskan tanganmu dariku" perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak…! Aku tidak mau…!" Sakura tetap bersikukuh dengan air mata yang berlinang dikedua matanya.

Tapi dengan kasar Sasuke menyentakkan genggaman yang ada ditangannya, meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya bisa diam mematung.

Flash back end

Setelah hari itu, Sakura menjadi sulit tidur. Dia sama sekali tak bernafsu untuk makan ataupun melakukan aktivitas apapun. Bahkan sudah 5 hari dia tidak masuk kerja. Kini di hati Sakura hanya ada kesedihan dan dendam.

'Aku akan balas dendam kepadamu Uchiha dan Hyuga. Akan kuhancurkan kalian semua!' batin Sakura.

"Tunggu pembalasanku" ucap Sakura disertai seringai diwajahnya.

T.B.C

Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi para reader yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini. Jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan, typo atau EYD harap dimaklumi karena saya masih author baru. Kritik, saran dan review sangat saya harapkan.

Jangan lupa review ya? ^.^


End file.
